The Apostle of the Sun
by li43101
Summary: Hinata Mori is about to start her second year at St. Pigeonations. After meeting Hiyoko, Ryouta, and Okosan last year, she's in for an even wilder journey when she meets the rest of the Hatoful crew that we all know and love. Rated T because of Shuu and Yuuya. Warning, everyone's in their pseudo-human forms, except for a few exceptions. Also, there will be a lot of spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and everybirdie. I'm li43101 (pronounced Lee-43-1-O-1 for those that are curious), and I decided to throw caution into the wind and do a Hatoful Boyfriend story. Since I want to get this story started, I'm going to keep this brief and get on with it. But first:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC. Also, I'll be going off the manga for some parts of this story while other parts are off from the game. So be warned, there will be a lot of references to the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka (as of right now, there will probably be more in the future). All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>My name is Mori Hinata, or Hinata Mori for those that live in places like Europe or the Americas. My first name, Hinata, means sunflower, or facing the sun. My last name means forest. My mother, friends of the family for a long time, and my friends calls me Hina for short. I'm 15 turning 16, and I live alone with my mother. I work a lot during the summer so I can help pay for the expenses, and when school come around, I work part-time at a maid café, and I'm actually an ace at it and am proud of it.<p>

Where do I go to school you ask? St. Pigeonations. I should probably mention that most of the intelligent population now consists of birds. A virus called H1N1 I believe had something to do with making birds smarter. I don't know much though; I haven't had the lesson yet. I only completed my freshman year at St. Pigeonations anyways. Not like that mattered, no one but the staff members and headmaster (who I've only met once when I was first admitted to the school) ever noticed me. I'm completely invisible to the students. Or at least, I'm invisible to the students in my class. I don't mind it that much though, I kind of like not being disturbed. But a lot of it changed on the last day of my freshman year. Here's why:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_**~ Third Person POV ~**_

Mori Hinata paid no mind to the noise going around her in class 1-2. It always got noisy before the teacher entered the room… but the noise level at that point was ridiculous. Hina figured it had to do with it being the last day of the year. She silently wrote in her journal, occasionally wincing when the noise got really loud quickly and then lowered down just as fast. Why is it that she got stuck in the loudest class in the entire school? Couldn't she have gotten room 1-3 instead? She heard that there was another human in that class, a girl like her. A boy who works at the maid café at the school, Kawara Ryouta (or Cooline as he's called there), is friends with her. Most everyone else is of avian origin. For some odd reason though, a reason that the government is still investigating, a lot of birds have turned into humans. Hina never really paid attention to the news to see if they had found anything. Besides, it's highly doubtful that they can change the birds back to humans.

Soon the teacher entered the room, and the class feel silent. He was a man in his early thirties. He had short black hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a black coat over his white collar shirt and black tie, and wore blue jeans and black dress shoes. He was average height for someone his age, and he was a little feminine looking. This man is none other than freshman teacher Shizuka Daichi, and despite his dark colors he's a very nice and helpful person. Or at least, Hina thinks so. He's almost always found smiling.

"All right class, sorry to keep you waiting. I had to wake sophomore teacher Nanaki Kazuaki again. Anyways, I know you're all excited because it's the last day of the year, but please keep in mind that this might be the last time we're all in the same class together. I certainly won't be with you all next year, so let's make this day memorable," Daichi said. The class erupted in chatter again, causing him to sigh. He then looked over at Hina, who was sitting in the front row next to the windows. She had looked out there when the class erupted in noise again. And, as usual, not a single person talked to her. No one even looked in her direction or at her. Daichi, his smile fading, walked to her. She looked away from the view outside and looked up at Daichi.

"Hello Mr. Shizuka," She said politely, almost void of emotion, her chocolate-brown eyes expression just that as she looked at her teacher through black rimmed glasses. She was like that a lot. It mostly because of the fact that her father left the family when she was 4. Daichi was used to this though, along with a lot of other teachers.

"Hello Hina. How is your mother doing?" He asked. Hina smiled slightly.

"She just got out of the hospital. She's doing well now," She answered. Daichi smiled slightly as well.

"That's good. Say, want to get some ice cream with me after school ends? I know that the café is letting you have today off. Consider it my treat," He said. Hina smile became more visible and nodded. Daichi always seemed like a father to her. He was a great friend of her fathers, and ever since he left, he basically took his place and helped her and her mother with expenses and other things. Just talking to him always brings Hina up from the dumps.

Everything changed when it became break time. She had headed to the cafeteria, which is something she doesn't normally do. Her mother, Ms. Mori, always made her a lunch if there was nothing she liked at the cafeteria. But, truth be told, she wanted to try some of the food out for once. When she arrived though, she saw that there was a bunch of commotion at one of the tables. When she looked, she saw that a human sized fantail pigeon, wearing nothing, was having what one would call a temper tantrum.

"Coo coo!" He yelled. Due to being around a lot of birds most of the time, she learned how to speak, in short, 'coos'. She translated it as, "This establishment lacks pudding!" A boy around her age, with blue hair and red eyes, was holding him from behind to keep him from rampaging. Hana recognized him; he was Kawara Ryouta, or Cooline at the maid café. Okosan must be a… friend of his. That's the best way she can put it at this time. In front of them both was a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She vaguely remembers Ryouta saying her name. Tosaka Hiyoko, right? She wasn't too sure.

"Okosan, calm down!" The girl yelled. The pigeon must be Okosan, if the scene was anything to go from. Hina stood there for a few seconds before looking down at the paper bag she had in her hands. For lunch, her mother had made her melting rich pudding. The opened the bag and peered in, seeing that it was still okay. She looked up and saw that poor Ryouta was starting to lose his grip on Okosan. At this rate, if the bird gets loose, it's going to be a massacre in the cafeteria. Hana walked up to the three silently.

"Um, excuse me? Did I hear something about this establishment lacking pudding?" She asked, to confirm what she heard. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Hana was kind of surprised by this. This is the first time she's been noticed by other students in the entire year, other than 'Cooline' noticing her at the maid café.

"Oh, hi Hina. Hiyoko, San, this is Mori Hinata, a freshman just like us. Remember, the girl I said that worked part-time at the maid café with me?" He asked. The girl slammed a fist into her opened palm.

"I remember now! Ryouta always told me that you were a rather shy yet very kind and helpful girl. I'm Tosaka Hiyoko! And this is Okosan. Please forgive San, he really likes pudding," She said. Hina shook her head.

"It's alright. I was only asking this because I have melting rich pudding. Want to have it Okosan? I wanted to get something from the cafeteria anyways," Hina said, holding out the paper bag. In a blink of the eye, the paper bag was gone, and Okosan was sitting down, eating it. Hina blinked.

"Okosan is on the track team, and let's just say that there's a reason for that," Ryouta explained.

"I… I see," Hina said.

"Coo coooo! (This pudding is delicious!) Coo cooo coo? (Did you make this yourself, Hina?)" Okosan asked, already finished with the pudding and now looking at the short brown-haired girl. Hana blinked again, translating what he said in her mind quickly.

"No, my mother made it. My mother is always good at making very delicious things," Hina said.

"Coo cooo! Cooo! (Okosan is now re-energized! Okosan will now run!)" And with that, Okosan ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Hana blinked again.

"… Is he always like that?" She asked Ryouta.

"Afraid so. You'll get used to him if you're around him a lot. And since you gave him pudding, you might not have a choice," Ryouta said.

"Okosan might even make you run with him. And trust me, being pulled along by a human sized pigeon as fast as Okosan isn't fun," Hiyoko said.

"I see… I'm sure I can handle it. My mother said that I should probably start exercising during time off from school to keep myself in shape," Hina said. After that, she found herself walking out of the cafeteria with Hiyoko to her right and Ryouta to her left. And the entire time they walked, Hiyoko fired questions at Hina. Hana would answer them the best she can, always respond with a question herself and getting a response immediately.

"So, Hana, where do you live?" - Hiyoko

"Uh, I live in the town. My house is actually a block away from Ryouta's. Where do you live Ms. Tosaka?" - Hina

"I live in the wilderness a little ways outside of town. After all, a high school girl can survive in the wilderness! Also, just call me Hiyoko!" - Hiyoko

"Okay Ms. To- I mean, Hiyoko." - Hina

"What are your parents like?" - Hiyoko

"Um, I don't really remember much of my father, since he left my family when I was 4. My mother's a kind woman, but she can go a bit overboard sometimes. It's actually because of that that she got into a car accident because of a speedy driver hitting her car. She's okay now though. What about you Ms. - I mean, Hiyoko?" - Hina

"My parents died when I was little. Ryouta and his mom took me in before I left and made myself a home in the wilderness." - Hiyoko

"I see... Sorry." - Hina

"It's alright. Anyways, do you like udon {1}?" Hiyoko

"Um, I've never tried it before. What does it taste like?" - Hina

"It tastes delicious! You should try it out sometime!" - Hiyoko

They reached her class, and they departed ways. But before departing, Hiyoko gave Hana her email address. When she entered her class and told Daichi about what had happened, he smiled and said the words that would change her life forever.

"Be friends with her Hana. I have a great feeling that girl will be exactly what you need to break out of your shell."

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback…<em>

_**~ First Person POV ~**_

When I had gotten home, the first thing I did was get on to my computer and emailed Hiyoko my house address. And since then, Hiyoko, Ryouta, San, and I have hung out. Ryouta and I worked at the maid café, Hiyoko would teach me things that I never knew before and tell me about new kinds of foods I never tried, and as expected San made me run with him. I was better at running than I first expected.

I can say that, without a doubt, meeting Hiyoko, Ryouta, and San in the cafeteria that day changed my very life. In fact, if it wasn't for them, I would probably still be an anti-social girl who sat in my house all day, never seeing the light of day unless I had to go get groceries, go to work, or go to school. My skin is no longer pale, my vitality and endurance increased thanks to Okosan and Hiyoko, and upon Hiyoko's request I even let my light brown hair grow to waist length. Of course, due to Okosan running in front of me when my glasses got knocked off by him, I had to get new glasses. But I like my new glasses; they're teal-rimmed. An unusual color, but I like it because it's unique.

We're starting our second year at St. Pigeonations tomorrow. I have to say, I'm kind of nervous. I always do when school comes around, but I'm not nervous for the reasons I used to be. In fact, I think it's a good kind of nervous. Or rather, I'm anxious to start a school year with all my new friends. I wonder what kind of adventures we'll get into this year. I guess there's only one way to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>{1} I just had to throw udon in there somewhere. I couldn't resist. xD<strong>

**A/N**

**And there's the end of the chapter! Are the canon characters a little OOC? This is my first time portraying the Hatoful Boyfriend characters, so I'm not sure if I'm doing it right. Anyways, in the next chapter, Hina get introduced to Kazuaki (officially) and Sakuya. This is going to be fun. This is li43101 signing off for now!**


	2. Kazuaki's Narcolepsy, Sakuya's Rage

**Hello again everyone and everybirdie. This is li43101 here with the next chapter. As promised, this chapter has Kazuaki and Sakuya. And it also mentions the name of a certain bird. And no, it's not Shuu or Yuuya! They're probably be in the next chapter though. Also, on a side note, everything will be in third person for now on. Unless, of course, you want everything to be from Hina's perspective. If so, I will do that. Anyways, let's get to the warning and disclaimer then:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hina walked the usual route she takes to get to school, her lunch box in one hand, her dark blue satchel in the other. She has gotten a new uniform this year, and in her opinion, it feels odd. Last year she wore a white shirt with a vest, along with a skirt. She's not this year. Instead of a vest, she's wearing a blue jacket with black trim. Her skirt is also blue, whereas last year it was white. It feels odd, but not as odd as her long hair. She's still trying to get used to it, and she often have to resist the urge to cut it. The route she takes to school is rather quiet, but she like it. Besides, after meeting Hiyoko and the others, this is one of the only times she get to be in blissful silence anymore.<p>

In her lunch box, she's bringing with her some melting rich pudding that her mother made for Okosan, some red meat for Hiyoko, and some food for herself. Ryouta said that he didn't want her and her mother to have to go through the trouble of making him something. Probably for the better of things, because she have no clue as to what he likes. She soon arrived at the gates to St. Pigeonations academy. She took a deep breath before walking through the gates and into the building. She took off her shoes when she got inside, and put her shoes and her lunch box in the locker assigned to her. She knows which is assigned to her, because she had arrived a week beforehand to make sure things were in order and that she got a locker. She went up the stairs (she almost shuddered, because she's never walked upstairs before), and headed to class 2-3, her homeroom class for now on. When she entered, the first person, or rather bird, she saw was-

"Oh, hello Okosan! I see you're in this class with me," Hina cheerfully said as she sat down next to him in the second row.

"Coo? Coooo! (Hina is in this class too? Glad to spend more time with you!)" Okosan exclaimed happily and as hyper as ever.

"I'm glad to spend more time with you as well, Okosan," Hina replied. Just then, the bell rang, and in came running Hiyoko being dragged by Ryouta. They took the only available seats in the front row, which was in front of the two, Hiyoko sitting in front of Hina and Ryouta sitting in front of Okosan.

"Hey Hiyoko and Ryouta. Looks like we're all in the same class together this year," Hina said. Hiyoko looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Hina! Hey Okosan!" Hiyoko exclaimed happily. Ryouta looked at Hina.

"Hey Hina, are you going to be working at the maid café again this year?" He asked. Hina shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid that my mother managed to convince me to join at least one club or committee this year, and she also told me that I don't need to have a part time job right now, because we can hold up with the money that we have. Can you tell the manager to keep one position free for me though, in case I need to start helping pay for expenses again?" Hina asked the blue haired boy, who nodded.

"Sure," He supplied helpfully. That was when the teacher walked into the classroom. He was rather pale, and had medium blonde hair that was kind of curly and dark yellow-like eyes. He wore a cream color scarf around his neck, making Hina wondered if he felt the heat at all.

"Good morning everyone! Err, I'm Nanaki Kazuaki. I seem to be your homeroom teacher this year. I specialize in math and… physics… and also some… other things… Zzz…" And just like that, he fell asleep. Hina remembered how Daichi often had to wake a teacher by that exact name. Well, it's obvious this is the same guy as Daichi often told her about. But, even with she heard, she hadn't expected him to fall asleep just like that.

"Sir! Wake up! It's homeroom!" Ryouta yelled. Kazuaki didn't wake up, much to the class's disdain.

"… He sleeps with his eyes open?!" Hiyoko asked.

"I heard that he does this from Daichi, a friend of my family who was also my homeroom teacher last year in case you forgot again Hiyoko… but I didn't expect him to fall asleep like that," Hina said. That was when Kazuaki jolted awake, from what, Hina didn't know.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Isn't it a little warm in here?" He asked. He then cleared his throat, and the door to the classroom opened. Slowly walking in someone who has to be the most stuck-up looking person Hina has ever seen, and that's just putting it nicely in her book. He was dressed in bluish prince attire, and had light blue hair and light blue eyes that matched his attire. He wore the expression that basically said that he did not want to be here.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student in our class starting today! He's an aristocrat that's come all the way from France! Please, introduce yourself to everyone," Kazuaki said, looking at the stuck-up looking student who was looking at everyone else in disdain.

_'He came from France? … Never met or even spoke to someone who was from France. This might be interesting,'_ Hina thought. The boy snorted after his eyes scanned over everyone.

"Hmph! I am a pure-blooded aristocrat! I've no name to give to commoners!" He said in a snotty manner. Hina stopped herself from rolling her eyes. That kind of attitude is typical of people who have been peppered all their life and haven't experienced some of the simple things in like, such as knowing how to use a broom.

"This is "No Name to Give to Commoners." Try to get along with him as best you can, class," Kazuaki said, causing some people to snort in an attempt to hold back their laughter and others to completely hold back their laughter, Hina being one of the ones holding back their laughter. The boy glared daggers at the teacher.

"His given name is "No"?" Hiyoko asked. Hina sighed.

"That is not it Hiyoko. In fact, I highly doubt that's even close to his real name," Hina muttered.

"I said "I've", not "I'm", you insolent dolt!" The boy yelled at the teacher. Sadly for the boy, the teacher had fallen asleep again already. The boy let out a frustrated sigh at this, before sitting down in the only available seat, which was on Hina's right. This was fine with her, this just makes things more interesting for her. Kazuaki woke up, and he started teaching, falling asleep a couple of times and being woken up by the rich boy yelling at him, Ryouta yelling at him to wake up, or by Okosan being Okosan.

* * *

><p><em>~ Later that day, during lunch… ~<em>

Hina and the French boy had no contact whatsoever during class. Hina actually doubted that he even noticed her. She believes that, since she's usually silence a lot of the time, she doesn't get noticed a lot. It was kind of like being a ghost, except you know that you're alive. Then again, she doesn't know how it's like to be a ghost.

She carried her lunch box, on her way to the cafeteria. But, when she had just entered the cafeteria room when she saw that Hiyoko, pulling along Ryouta, and accompanied by Okosan, was heading over to the French boy, and she knew that disaster was about to happen. She walked faster than she normally does, so she can get to the group a little more quickly.

"Hey! Hey, No Name to Give to Commoners!" Hiyoko called out. Hina had to stop herself from laughing again. Hiyoko was never the smartest person, but her intentions are kind, just like Hina's overprotective mother. The boy glared at Hiyoko, who was smiling that cheerful smile of hers.

"Insolent primate! That is NOT my name! Do not insult me! My name is Shirogane le Bel Sakuya!" The boy, Sakuya, yelled, just as Hina joined the group.

"Whoa… no matter which one you use that's a hard name to keep track of!" Hiyoko said. If this was an anime, Hina knew she would be sweat dropping. It wasn't that hard of a name to remember, nor was it difficult for Hina herself to figure out which part was the last name and which was the given name.

"Coo cooo, cooo!? (Which parts are the last name, and which are the given name!?)" Okosan asked. Sakuya glared daggers at Okosan.

"You can't even figure that much out? How low are this school's standards if they let an imbecile like you in!?" Sakuya yelled. He has yet to take notice of Hina, but then again, people who have never met Hina take a little while to notice her. That's about to change though.

"To be fair, Okosan here is on a sports scholarship," Hina said. Sakuya quite literally jumped an inch or two off the ground, and the look on his face would have gotten a lot views on YouTube. Hiyoko actually snorted at this, and Hina herself smiled slightly in amusement.

"W- When on Earth did you get here?!" He exclaimed.

"… I've been here since you said your name," Hina answered bluntly.

"Coo cooo coo, coooo…. Coo! (Okosan thinks the given name is, ummmmm… The "le!")" Okosan exclaimed, bringing the attention back to him. Cue Hina and Ryouta face palming, Hiyoko looking at Okosan with a 'is that really it?' look, and Sakuya glaring at the human-sized bird.

"IT IS NOT, YOU WORTHLESS CUR!" Sakuya yelled loudly at Okosan.

"Okosan, the given name is Sakuya. The "le" is part of the last name," Hina explained.

"Cooo…. Coo cooo! Coooo! (Ohhh… I get it now! Thanks Hina!)" Okosan exclaimed. Sakuya smiled at Hina, and she had a feeling as to what was about to come up.

"Finally, someone with enough intelligence to tell which parts are the last name and which are the given name. Who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Mori Hinata, but my friends call me Hina," Hina answered.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even if you ARE of a lower blood line," Sakuya said. Hina would be sweat dropping again if this was indeed an anime. Also, did she just bond with a stuck-up aristocrat? What has she just started?

"Hey, aren't you going to ask for our names?" Hiyoko asked, her hands on her hips. Sakuya gave her annoyed look.

"Why should I? I have no wish to speak to inferior beings with inferior intelligence," He said. Hina felt the tension rise, and knew that Hiyoko was going to give Sakuya either a hard lecture or preform some Ace Attorney level finger pointing and judge him… But then, this happened.

"COOO COOOO COOOOOO!" Okosan exclaimed, the words meaning nothing, as he head-butted Sakuya's chest hard, sending him flying backwards a few feet and onto the floor. This definitely caught of attention around the cafeteria, as if Sakuya's yelling didn't do that already.

"Coo cooo coo! Cooo coo? (Okosan will not allow his friends to be insulted like that! By the way did Hina bring any pudding for me?)" Okosan asked. Hina would once again be sweat dropping if she could.

"My mother figured that you would be asking me that so she made you melting rich pudding again," Hina said, going over to the cafeteria table and opening her lunch box, and brought out the pudding. In literally a blink of an eye, as expected, Okosan started eating the pudding. And, once he was done, he said something about training, and left the cafeteria with a huge dust trail in his wake. Sakuya just stared in the direction that Okosan ran off in, still on the ground.

"… Dare I ask?"

"Yes, he's pretty much like that all the time… Just don't make fun of him, us, or pudding and you'll be fine," Hina answered.

"… As expected of Okosan," Ryouta said with a sigh.

"… Seriously though, it's important that you know our names!" Hiyoko asked. Sakuya glared at her as he got up and straightened his uniform.

"And why should I?" He asked. Hiyoko looked over at Hina, and the long-haired brunette knew that she wanted her to explain.

"Well, for one thing, you're stuck in the same classroom as us. You're bound to know everyone's names eventually. Also, bear in mind that one of the only ways for you to avoid knowing everyone's names is to transfer, but it's your choice," Hina explained. Sakuya blankly stared at Hina for a few moments before sighing deeply and turning towards Ryouta and Hiyoko.

"Fine… What are your names?" He asked, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm Tosaka Hiyoko!" Hiyoko said cheerfully, like usual.

"And I'm Kawara Ryouta. Nice to meet you Sakuya," Ryouta said politely. Sakuya sighed again, though this sigh wasn't as deep as before. Something told Hina that this year was going to be a long one. Oh so long. And very interesting.

* * *

><p><em>~ Later that day, again… ~<em>

It was world history, the class period before they could all go home. And, as expected, Kazuaki fell asleep. But, on the bright side, he had already given out the lecture. So, now, everyone was simply talking. Although Hina caught Sakuya glaring at Okosan – who was too busy running laps around the room to notice Sakuya glaring daggers at him – out of the corner of her eye a few times, but she kind of expected that. Sakuya has yet to make a move to wake Kazuaki up. Then again, he probably deems it as pointless right now, seeing as he was both done with the lecture, school's almost over, and Kazuaki would probably just fall asleep again.

"Hey, Hina. Which committee do you plan on joining?" Hiyoko asked, turning her body slightly in order to face the long-haired brunette. Hina shrugged.

"I'm thinking about joining about the library committee, but I haven't decided yet. Besides, we don't really have to worry about it until tomorrow, so I'll wait to see what my options are then and then decide," Hina said, continuing to work on the assignment Kazuaki gave them for math, not that she really needed to do that. She already finished it. She was just making it look neat.

"I see… What about you Sakuya? Have you decided on which committee to join?" Hiyoko asked, now turning her attention to the aristocrat next to Hina. Hina looked over at him, and saw that he had a smirk on.

"What a foolish question, Tosaka! I already hold the position of highest power here!" He exclaimed. Hina took about two seconds to realize what he was talking about.

"… So you're the president of the Student Council?" She asked.

"Precisely Mori," Sakuya said happily before looking at her and adding, "And a bit of a suggestion? You would make a great vice president. I can already tell." Hina wasn't sure if that was good for bad or not…

"Ehhh?! But, the Student Council is decided by election…" Hiyoko complained. Sakuya glared at her and slammed his desk.

"Aristocrats have no need for elections!" Sakuya yelled.

_'… Doesn't he know that we're in a democratic country? … Actually, I think it's best to let his imagination be, because who knows what he'll do if we tell him otherwise,'_ Hina thought.

_'Doesn't he know **ANYTHING** about democracy?!'_ Hiyoko thought. That was when the bell rang and Kazuaki jolted awake.

"That's all for today. Stay safe everyone," He said. Hina smiled, getting her things and walking out of the classroom. Okosan quickly caught up to her when she reached the stairs.

"Coo cooo coo? (Has Hina decided if she will join the track team?)" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. My doctor told me not to take track after I sprained my ankle two weeks ago when we were training. I might be able to join later, but I'm not too sure," Hina said when they finished climbing down the stairs and headed towards the lockers.

"Coo cooo… Cooo coo cooo! (Okosan feels bad for making that happen… Promise Okosan that you will join next year!)" Okosan cooed. Hina smiled, lightly laughing, and nodded.

"I promise to join next year," She said as they reached the lockers. She went to hers and got her things.

"See you-" Hina started to say, but before she could finish, Okosan ran out of the building, leaving a trail of kicked up dust behind him like usual. Hina sighed as she started to walk home. Maybe she will join the Student Council, so she can keep an eye on Sakuya. But she also wants to join the library committee. Of course, she could always do both. Maybe she'll do that. Her mother would definitely be happy if she was a part of two school committees.

Hina soon arrived at home, and saw that her mother's car was parked in the driveway. Her mother's boss must have given her a day off. Hina smiled as she walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called out as she took her shoes off. Her mother then walked out. She had short, straight brown hair and brown eyes, like Hina's.

"Hey Hina, how was school?" She asked. Hina smiled as she set the lunch box on the table.

"It was great! I'm in the same class as San, Ryouta, and Hiyoko this year. There's also a transfer student. He came all the way from France, and is rather stuck-up. Transferring is never easy though, so I can't really blame him that much. But enough about me, how was work?" Hina asked her mother, looking at her with bright lights in her eyes. Her mother worked at a weekly manga shounen magazine as a picture editor. Her boss and she get along really well. Hina's even met him a few times. He's seems a little narcissist, but that could just be her. Her mother smiled.

"Mr. Nishikikouji is the same as ever. Though he did get angry when an editor try to ask him to check the coloring on one page while he was in the middle of a photo session. I quickly took care of that problem though and looked at it myself. So, work was the same as ever," Her mother answered. Her boss, Nishikikouji Tohri, always does things like that, so it's no surprise that he got angry when he was in the middle of a photo session. Hina smiled at the thought of Tohri being angry.

"That's good. I'm going to go up to my room for a bit. I'll be back downstairs for dinner," Hina said before heading upstairs with. This indeed was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**It's honestly harder than I expected to write Sakuya. I think I'm getting the hang of it though. Also, yes, Hina's unnamed mother works for Tohri. You can imagine that Hina's mothers has an interesting job life. Anyways, next chapter, Sakuya gets angry and Kazuaki falls asleep during. But that's all normal. But will we be meeting more of our favorite Hatoful Boyfriend characters, so stay tuned. This is li43101 signing off for now!**


	3. Faces, New and Old

**Hello again everyone and everybirdie. This is li43101 here with the next chapter. A lot of other Hatoful characters are introduced in this chapter! We're even going to get a bit of back-story, and see which committee Hina will join; Student Council, Library Staff, or both. Maybe Hiyoko will convince her to do all of them with her. Anyways, let's get to the warning and disclaimer then:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hina entered the classroom and was greeted with a rather unusual sight, which is saying a lot. Standing behind the podium where the teacher usually is, Sakuya stood there, a fist on the stand and another one clutching the side. He was looking (more like glaring) at Hiyoko, Ryouta, and San who were all there, all looking confused (as if that was possible in the case of Okosan). And Hina thought she was here early.<p>

"Um… Did I miss something?" She asked, completely confused. Sakuya looked over at her and smiled – or was that a smirk? It probably is – in that snobbish way of his.

"Ah, Mori, you're just in time. Please, take a seat," He said, gesturing to her seat. Confused, Hina obeying Sakuya's request, which genially sounded like a request. That probably wasn't going to happen a lot. Besides, the sooner she does, the sooner she can find out what the heck is going on.

"Good, now that we're all here, I'd like to discuss on who would like to join me for the student council," Sakuya said.

"Wait, you holding this meeting just to see who's going to be on the council with you?" Ryouta asked, sounding astounded. Sakuya glared at him.

"It's more complicated than that, Kawara! After all, it is my duty to make sure my underlings are doing their job properly. And what better way of doing that then to ask on what you all plan to do after school. And since you spoke first, let's start with you, Kawara," He said, sounding slightly annoyed. Ryouta was surprised by this turn of events.

"Um… Well, I can't exactly join a committee, because I have to take care of my mom…" He said.

"Very well then. You're dismissed," Sakuya said, waving a hand towards the door. Now they all were surprised. Ryouta, however, got up and left the classroom.

"Now then, Oko-"

"Coo cooo! (Okosan has time only for the track team, and running he shall do!)" Okosan exclaimed before Sakuya could finish. And, in a split second, where Okosan had been was now replaced by a dust cloud, trailing his path through the door that was opened in that split second but was now closed again. Hina and Hiyoko sat there, blinking, while Sakuya stared wide-eyed at where Okosan _used_ to be.

"… Again, dare I ask?"

"Yes, he's always that enthusiastic about running," Hina answered before sighing. Sakuya eventually shook his head.

"Well, back to the matter at hand. What about you two?" He asked the two girls.

"I'm plan on joining the Student Council, Mr. President!" Hiyoko exclaimed with a smile, saluting him.

"I don't think he needs a boost in ego, Hiyoko," Hina muttered. Sakuya didn't seem to hear her, and smirked – she was sure of it this time – at what Hiyoko said.

"Very well, Tosaka. What about you, Mori?" He asked, now looking at Hina.

"I planned on joining the Student Council anyways, so you can expect me to be there after school if you call a meeting," Hina replied, giving him a small smile. Sakuya continued to smirk.

"Very well. We shall have a meeting after school to discuss your positions on the Council. This meeting is adjourned," He said, slightly slamming his fist on the podium before getting out from behind it and going to the door, telling Ryouta that he can rejoin them, and went to his seat next to Hina. Ryouta came back in and took his seat.

"Uh… should someone go get Okosan?" Ryouta asked.

"That mongrel deserves whatever punishment he receives. It's his own fault that he ran off anyways," Sakuya replied smugly. Soon after that, Kazuaki entered, carrying a stack of papers. Soon the rest of the students in the class entered, and then the bell rung, finally.

"It's time for everyone to decide what committee you want to join. As you all know, this school doesn't require you to join any club. If you want to you can, but if you don't then you're free to go home after school. And you can join more than one club if you want," He said before he got out from behind his desk and started handing out papers. Hina smiled as she filled in her choices with her mechanical pencil.

"Hey, Hina. Are you going to do them all? I know I am," Hiyoko whispered to her, having turned around in her seat. Hina looked up at Hiyoko.

"Hiyoko, I'm not joining every single club. You tried to convince me over break, but like I said, you have better luck convincing a concrete wall to move," She whispered back, not faltering in her expression at all. Hiyoko sighed.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that… Oh well. Well, I know you're doing the Student Council. Are you doing any others?" Hiyoko whispered. Hina gave her friend a small smile and a glint in her eye.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," She whispered back. Hiyoko sighed once again.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that as well… It's so hard to get information out of you," Hiyoko said before turning back around in her seat. Hina rolled her eyes before she got up, grabbing the piece of paper, and going up to the front and handing it to Kazuaki, who was amazingly awake.

"Here you go Mr. Nanaki," She said with a small smile. Kazuaki smiled and took it.

"Thank you Ms. Mori," He said. Hina bowed slightly and went back and sat down in her seat. Soon after, everyone was done and had given them to Kazuaki.

"That's everyone, isn't it? Have fun!" Kazuaki exclaimed. After that, he dozed off, which was typical.

* * *

><p><em>~ During Break… ~<em>

Hina managed to get to the library without Hiyoko, Ryouta, or Sakuya seeing her. She wanted to do some reconnaissance before she takes her shift in the library committee. She also wanted to see what kind of books the library had. She hadn't been here at all last year, so she's curious. Going to one section, she found one of her favorites, Night on the Galactic Railroad, and took it to one of the tables and sat down. She might just have to throw the idea of reconnaissance out the window for the sake of good reading. Soon though, she felt a shiver. At first she ignored it, because she always heard that the library was unreasonably cold. But she soon realized that the cold feeling was one she only gets if she was being watched. Lowering the book, she looked forward and saw a boy she's never seen before staring at her book from the corner of the library, at the table across from hers.

He had shoulder-length green hair and orange eyes. He wore a green tie, white-collar shirt, a beige-like colored vest, blue jeans, and his shoes were the same color as his vest. He was a freshmen, she realized. Because she wore around the same clothing she did last year.

"… Do you want to read this book? I wouldn't mind. I've already read it," Hina said. The boy blinked and flinched, looking away.

"… Yes please…" The boy said. Maybe it was just Hina, but he sounds kind of sad… and kind of monotone. She looked at the book in her hands and closed it, getting up and going over to the boy and handing him the book.

"Here you go… I'm Mori Hinata, a sophomore. My friends call me Hina though. What's your name?" Hina asked in a polite tone. The boy stared at the book for a few seconds before gently taking it from her hands.

"… Fujishiro Nageki… Freshman… You wouldn't happen to be friends with a Miss Tosaka, would you?" He asked. Hina blinked.

"Actually, yes, I am… She came here during break yesterday and bothered you, didn't she?" She asked. She suddenly remembered that Hina said that she had some books to return during class yesterday before break. So, it's more likely than not that Hiyoko met and bothered Nageki. Said boy nodded. Hina sighed at this.

"I apologize for her. She does that a lot, and it can't be helped," Hina said. The boy opened the book to the first page of the story.

"It's all right. Not very many people notice me anyways, so it was a nice change to talk to someone," Nageki said.

"I know the feeling… Well, it was nice talking to you Nageki. I'll see you later," Hina said, turning around and walking away.

"Goodbye Miss Mori," She heard Nageki say, causing her to smile. She started making her way to the stairs when she rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hina said, backing up quickly and smiling sheepishly, her eyes closed from the embarrassment.

"Why, it's no problem, Mon Amie. Oh, you're Mori, right?" She heard a flirtatious, somewhat French voice say. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at none other than Sakazaki Yuuya. He had messy hair similar to Sakuya's in color, only darker, and the same color eyes. He wore yellow rimmed glasses, a much fancier jacket, a collar-white shirt, a loose dark yellow tie, two dark yellow hairpins, blue jeans, and dress shoes. Hina has heard of him, he's the upperclassman who's a flirt. The question went through her mind quickly.

"Yes, I'm Mori. And you're Sakazaki, correct?" She asked. The boy smiled.

"Well, I didn't know I was so well-known. Well, yes, I'm Sakazaki. Hiyoko told me about you a bit yesterday," He said. Hina wasn't surprised.

"I see… Well, it was nice meeting you Sakazaki," She said, with a short bow before walking around him.

"Just a moment Hina," Yuuya said when she took two steps away from him. Hina stopped, turning around and looking at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"First of all, you can just call me Yuuya. Second, Hiyoko tells me that Sakuya seems to have taken a liking to you. Is that right?" Yuuya asked. Hina nodded.

"It appears so," She said.

"Would you keep an eye on him for me? He's my little brother, so I don't want anything to happen to him," Yuuya said with a serious expression. Hina was surprised a bit. Yuuya and Sakuya didn't seem to have a lot in common, other than the fact that they have the same eye color. She also heard that Yuuya was incredibly carefree. To say that he being serious was a strange sight would be an understatement. Nevertheless, Hina nodded.

"I will. That's actually why I joined the Student Council," She said with a small smile. Yuuya's serious expression broke into a carefree expression.

"I appreciate that. Thank you Mon Amie. I must go. Adieu!" Yuuya said before turning around and leaving. Hina smiled as she turned around and continued heading towards the stairs. It's nice for a change to meet someone like Yuuya, and Nageki too. She was in the hallway towards the classroom when she saw Hiyoko on her way to the class room. She quickly joined up with her and went into class with her.

When class started, they found out that it was an elective day, and the class chose math. Kazuaki dozed off as usual, but class was somehow good anyway. Ryouta wasn't there, and it probably was because Ryouta was in the infirmary. He always did have a weak stomach.

"How do they expect us to learn anything if the teacher falls asleep all the time?!" Sakuya complained.

"You got to admit, even though he falls asleep most of the time, he does a good job of teaching when he's awake," Hina commented as she did the problem he said to do. Which, in all honestly, wasn't really that hard for Hina. Sakuya was about to say something, but then sighed in defeat.

"You make a fair point Mori… But I swear, if I have to deal with this for an entire year, I'm complaining to the headmaster!" Sakuya complained.

"Fair enough," Hina simply said, not bothering to take her eyes off of her work. Soon, the bell rang, and Sakuya immediately left for the Council Room. Hina had gathered her things and was about to leave when Hiyoko grabbed her wrist.

"Say, Hina, can you do me two favors? I need to go give my papers to the track leader so I can join track, can you tell Sakuya where I've gone? And can you also check up on Ryouta when you get the chance?" She asked. Hina nodded.

"I'll go do that. No need to worry," She said. Hiyoko smiled as she let go of Hina's wrist and held the stack of papers in her hand.

"Thanks. You're the best. I promise I'll make it up to you later," She said before leaving the classroom in a hurry. Hina shrugged before leaving the classroom and heading to the council room. When she got there…

"… Sakuya, did you have something to do with the Council Room being transformed into a CEO's office?" Hina asked. The room was neatly cleaned and equally decorated. It reminded her a bit of Mr. Tohri's office, and her mother's as well. Sakuya smirked.

"Naturally. Do you think I would stand for anything less? This room used to be filthy. Better suited to rabbits than to us… Speaking of us, where is Tosaka?" He asked, his smirk gone, as he looked around for the other brunette.

"She had to go take care of something real quick. She'll be here as soon as she can," Hina explained.

"Hmph! Very well. Have you decided which position you will take? Tosaka will get one of the other choices should you decide," Sakuya said. Hina was a bit surprised that she got to choose but, then again, this IS Sakuya she's dealing with. She thought about it for a second.

"… I'll be the vice president."

"You wish to be my right-wing?" Sakuya asked, sounding generally surprised. When Hina nodded, he genially smiled and said, "Hahaa! You've got nerve. I like that."

… _Did I just get bonded with Sakuya again? He's awfully happy with my decision. Then again, who knows what will happen if Hiyoko is the vice president, no offense of course._

Soon after that, Sakuya left due to his impatience and he left the council room, going to find where Hiyoko was. Hina left as well, but for a different reason. She kept walking before she stopped in front of the infirmary doors. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Excuse me… Huh?" Hina asked when she saw her brunette friend in there.

"Oh, hi Hina!" Hiyoko greeted, as cheerful as ever.

"Hiyoko, what are you doing here? … You actually signed up to be a part of the infirmary? I don't see Ryouta, so why did to tell me he was here?" Hina asked, giving her friend a serious look. Hiyoko poke her index fingers nervously.

"Well… to be honest… I don't want to be the only girl working here. Can you please be a part of the infirmary staff with me?" She asked. Hina didn't stop looking at Hiyoko seriously, but soon she looked down and sighed.

"Fine! But you owe me for this," Hina said, pointing at Hiyoko.

"Got it! Anyways, we're only supposed to be cleaning things up. But don't touch the desk. Or at least, that's what Yuuya told me," Hiyoko said.

"I thought I heard that Yuuya was on the Health Committee. Anyways, let's get started. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can bring you to Sakuya so you can choose your position on the Student Council," Hina said.

"Wait, we get to choose?" Hiyoko asked her friend, who had started straightening the sheets on the beds.

"Yes, we get to choose. Don't bother trying for vice president, because that's my position," Hina said. Hiyoko sighed before she too started cleaning. When she finished, Hina felt that something was off. She looked over at Hiyoko, and saw that she was looking at the desk. Hina sighed before she walked to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder, causing the hyperactive girl to look at her.

"Hiyoko, here's a word of advice; when an upperclassman tells you not to touch the desk of a doctor who has a lot of controversy around him, don't touch the desk," Hina said, pulling Hiyoko away from the desk.

"But- … Wait… Do you hear… footsteps outside the doors?" Hiyoko asked. Hina strained her hearing and did indeed hear footsteps.

"Huh… Might just be a passing student or teacher."

"Maybe…"

"Who is this, Ms. Tosaka?" The voice made both Hiyoko and Hina jump and turn around. Standing behind them was a tall man with long brunette hair, dark-red rimmed classes, violet eyes, a dark purple collar-shirt, an amazingly stripped tie, a vest, a lab coat, jeans, and brown loafers. This was Doctor Iwamine Shuu. Hiyoko let out a nervous chuckle.

"This is my friend, Mori Hinata. I asked her if she would like to join the infirmary staff and she agreed. I hope you don't mind…"

"Ah… Yes… I know who Ms. Mori is," Shuu said. Now Hiyoko was confused.

"You do?" She asked.

"He's an old college of my mothers. He even gave me some advice on how to help her when she became sick last year," Hina explained.

"I must admit… I am surprised by your new look Mori… Did Ms. Tosaka have something to do with this?" Shuu asked, talking to Hina as if she was an old friend. Which, in all sense, was true.

"Yes," Hina replied bluntly. Shuu actually cracked a very small smile at this.

"I see you're still as blunt as ever… Very well… You may come here whenever you please… You however, Ms. Tosaka, have a schedule about what days you work on. I suggest you follow it," Shuu said, handing Hiyoko a piece of paper.

"Yes sir," Hiyoko said nervously.

"Thank you sir," Hina said.

"Since you two have finished, you may leave." Hiyoko grabbed Hina's wrist and wasted no time in leaving. The latter's going to have a very interesting year now, if working in the infirmary and as Sakuya's right wing was any proof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Again, it's hard writing as Sakuya. But I think I'm getting the hang of it. And I'm making it so that Shuu and Hina know each other because I want to. It'll make things interesting. Anyways, a certain bird will appear soon in a later chapter, so no need to worry. Anyways, I want to take this time to say something. I've noticed that in the forums for this section, there was only one, and it wasn't for RPing. Now, I am a very big fan of RPing because I think it is fun. I'd think it would be fun if I made one to moderate. Not only can people RP as someone from the Canon but they can also make their own OC's. Of course, that means I'm going to have to make an OC sheet, but this won't be my first time doing that. Anyways, that's enough ranting. Thank you for reading and please review-**

***CRASH***

**Anghel, what are you doing here?!**

**Anghel: When will I appear, Writer of the Sunflower's Prophecy?**

**Me: I told you that you will appear sooner than in the game, and that I plan on that being in the next chapter in the library!**

**Anghel: Ah… Very well. Farewell, Writer of the Sunflower's Prophecy!**

***CRASH***

**Me: … *sigh* So much for a later chapter. And before you ask readers, yes, I was talking about Anghel… I should've expected that to happen.**


	4. Enter the Angel

**Hello everyone and everybirdie! You know, one things encourages me to keep writing this story and that's reviews. They give me advice, cheer me up, and inspire me to work faster and harder. It's also know how people are reading my stories, but then again not very many people are in the Hatoful Boyfriend fandom. Also, I'm going to be going through days a bit more quickly now in order to speed things up a bit. Anghel will still be in this chapter, much earlier than he is in the game. Anyways, let's get this started:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It took a few days, but Hina finally got to do staff duty in the library, with Hiyoko surprisingly. The first thing Hina noticed about the library was that it was cold. Ridiculously cold. It was also dead quiet, it was on the 5th floor, and there was seemingly no one there. At least they had a nice view. Hina shivered slightly at the somewhat unbearable cold as she concentrated on sitting at the reception desk with Hiyoko, who was bored out of her mind as she twiddled her thumbs, thinking.<p>

"Maybe it's okay to close early… Aaah, I wish I could just spread my wings and fly away!" Hiyoko exclaimed, entering what Hina called Hiyoko's Fantasy Paradise; filled with action, violence, meat, and – it would be so silly to forget this last one – udon.

"In that case, jump out of the window, spread your arms, and hope that wings sprout out from your back or something." Hina's blunt remark earned her a glare from Hiyoko.

"Ms. Mori has a point, Ms. Tosaka." Hina and Hiyoko looked up and saw Nageki at the same table Hina saw him at yesterday, reading the book she had given him.

"Nageki!? When did you…?"

"I've been here all along," Nageki answered, answering Hiyoko's question. Hina wasn't sure who was better at being a ninja; Shuu or Nageki. They both have the silent approach covered, all they need are the killing tools and then they can be ninja's.

"You're thinking I have no presence, right? It's okay. I already know that," Nageki said, as if knowing what was on someone's mind. This caught Hina and Hiyoko off guard.

"You certainly seem to like this place," Hiyoko commented.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Nageki asked, looking up from his book at Hiyoko with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm…"

"I don't. Books are really nice," Hina quickly intervened. Nageki looked at her for a few seconds before his gaze returned to his book.

"… They are." Hiyoko gave Hina a grateful look as Nageki said that before looking at the freshman curiously.

"Why don't you join the library staff, Nageki? You could read whatever you want."

"He already reads whatever he wants, Hiyoko," Hina pointed out.

"Ms. Mori has a point again, Ms. Tosaka. Also, you shouldn't slack off, Ms. Tosaka," Nageki said. Hina could've sworn she saw a small smile on his face. This is going well for Hina. Can't really same the same for Hiyoko though, who was now rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Next Day… ~<strong>_

It was the day of the hike. Hina made sure to pack some pudding for San, and of course something for herself as always. When they took a break, San ate the pudding that was for him and left to search for more. She was about to eat by herself-

"Unacceptable!" – when she heard Sakuya yelling, and she went to see what was going on, noticing how Hiyoko and Ryouta were eating together while Nanaki fell asleep standing up.

"What are you yelling about now Sakuya?" She asked when she was close enough.

"Why! Why do have to come to a place like this? And on foot!" Sakuya complained, looking at her with an annoyed look. Hina did everything in her power to not roll her eyes. By now she was far too used to his temper tantrums now.

"For one thing, it's a hike. You can't hike when you're on a vehicle or any other mode of transportation that doesn't involve your feet touching the ground. Also, it may have something to do with exercise but I'm not entirely sure," She pointed out. Sakuya didn't look any less annoyed. In fact, he seemed even more annoyed, if that was physically possible.

"Exercise? Foolishness! Exercise is for peasants."

"Well, exercise isn't actually the main point. It's actually for fun. Enjoy the change of scenery. Look over here! Isn't this a nice view?" Hina asked, gesturing to the area in front of them. At this, Sakuya remained silent as he walked over to her. Sakuya often reminded her of a kid with his temper. It was kind of funny, but at the same time it was annoying. They spent their break talking about plans for the student council. Hina didn't really mind. She didn't really know what else to talk about, at least with Sakuya she doesn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Next Day… ~<strong>_

"Err, I imagine you're all well aware, but…The sports festival is right around the corner. Please think about what you'll do!" Kazuaki announced at the beginning of class.

"Sports festival season already…?" Hiyoko asked.

"Apparently so," Hina answered.

"If it were in the fall it would conflict with the cultural festival, so it's always been in May," Ryouta explained.

"It's already May… a lot of time sure has passed already," Hina said thoughtfully.

"What are you going to do, Ryouta?" Hiyoko asked her childhood friend.

"I haven't decided, but… Probably the three-legged race. Somebody has to," He answered.

"And Okosan is going to be going for the marathon again, right?" Hina asked.

"Cooo! (Indeed, Okosan will!)" The pigeon exclaimed.

"What about you Hina?" Hiyoko asked, turning to look over her shoulder at her brunette friend.

"I was thinking about being a cheerleader this year… I may not be able to participate in excessive physical activity because of that sprained ankle I got over break, but I can at least cheer everyone on," Hina answered.

"You do always find a way to motivate people… What about you, Sakuya?" Hiyoko asked, now looking at Sakuya. He glared at the brunette.

"You can't possibly be expecting me to run in some race, can you?" He asked.

"Well, it IS a sports festival… is there something he can do that doesn't involve running?" Hiyoko asked.

"… He could be a cheerleader with me," Hina offered. Sakuya thought about this for a moment.

"The general in other words…" After the short pause, he smirked and said, "Very well. Leave it to me."

"Umm… I don't think that's…" Hiyoko started, but stopped when Hina whispered to her.

_"Don't tell him what cheerleaders are in this country. Just let him be in his own happy world."_ For once, Hiyoko didn't go any further.

"Also, the first-aid team is always shorthanded, so I'm sure they could use help if anybirdie or anyone still can't decide," Kazuaki intervened.

"That reminds me… Since you're interrogating all of us on it, what are you going to do Hiyoko?" Hina asked her friend with a stern look, who looked surprised.

"Uh… I haven't decided yet…"

"As expected. You always were indecisive," Hina said.

"As expected of a mere peasant." And as expected, Sakuya had to insult Hiyoko. At least that was still the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Later … ~<strong>_

"Ms. Mori? Can I have a word with you?"

Hina looked over her shoulder and saw Kazuaki standing behind her. She turned around with a small smile.

"Yes Mr. Nanaki?" Hina asked politely. He might need help grading papers, since its break right now.

"Any chance you can go and find Okosan? He's been skipping class so I sent Tosaka to get him, but you know how he is. He's rather difficult at times," Kazuaki explained. Hina smile grew.

"No need to ask. I'll go get him for you Mr. Nanaki," Hina said.

"Thank you, Ms. Mori," Kazuaki said before turning and walking away just before he fell to the floor, snoring. Hina sighed, just as Daichi happened to have rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. He sighed and walked towards Kazuaki.

"I'll get him," He said, smiling at Hina, who nodded and smiled back before turning around, walking away. She stopped once she reached the track course, where Hiyoko was trying to catch up to the fantail pigeon.

"Okosan! You can't skip class, you'll get in trouble!" She called out before coming to a stop and bending over to rest her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Hina walked up to her.

"I heard the situation from Mr. Nanaki. I guess there is no progress with Okosan," She guessed. Hiyoko looked at her with a tired smile.

"He REALLY wants to run today. We know how he is," She said before lowering her head to get more breaths. Hina thought for a few moments before turning around and facing the track course.

**Hinata used Bribery.**

"Okosan, if you come with us, I'll have my mother make you two melting rich puddings."

And, in a matter of seconds, Okosan ran and leapt into Hina's arms.

**It's supper effective!**

"Coo! (Okosan will hold you to your promise, Hina!)" Okosan exclaimed.

**You have caught Okosan!**

"If I knew that it would've been that easy, I would've used bribery…" Hiyoko said as the two started to head back inside.

"That's why you use diplomacy first. It settles things in one way or another," Hina said.

"Hiyoko!" The girls and San looked ahead to see a very upset Ryouta.

"Where were you? Break is nearly over, and I didn't see you in the cafeteria at all."

"Sorry Ryouta. I had to get Okosan because he was skipping class again. I'm lucky that Hina helped me, or I would've been stuck out there for a while," Hiyoko said embarrassingly, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck. Ryouta's didn't look upset anymore as he smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. How about we all eat together to-"

***CRASH***

A loud crash emanated from behind Ryouta, and they all looked to see what caused it. A boy with long dark teal hair that was all over the place (except up), teal eyes, bandages over his left eye and chest (which Hina noticed had blood), a belt collar, piercing on his left ear that Hina couldn't identify, a cross hanging from his right ear, and a cross necklace. Hina vaguely remembered him. They shared the same classroom last year. She doesn't remember much about him, other than all the rumors she's heard about him that say that he's even more crazy that Shuu and more delusional than Okosan when it comes to pudding.

"You… are you the one who called forth this disaster? The one who invoked the Braud Taris of the Blue Sky?" The strange boy said. Apparently he talks crazy as well. Hina just stood there frozen. At least she can understand what San was saying! She didn't get anything that this boy just said. He sounded like a metal singer now that she thinks about it. Her mother used to listen to one too, what was his name? … Lu... Luca… Ah, yes, it was Luca Turilli! Hina looked over at the others. They were just as confused as she was, though Hiyoko looked horrified for some reason.

"Th- the blood! You're bleeding!"

"!"

"Uh… Hiyoko-"

"My chest… You are…!" The boy interrupted Hina, looking at Hiyoko. Does he recognize her? Sure seems like it. Though apparently Hiyoko doesn't know him.

"Ryouta, I don't think he understands Japanese! We have to get him to the infirmary!"

"Hiyoko…"

"Hina, we don't have time for-"

"Hiyoko! He's completely fine, calm down!" Hina yelled, causing her friend to shut up.

"Hina actually is right. He's the Luzon from the class next to ours. As birds, their plumage just looks like that," Ryouta explained. Now that she thought about it, Hina was hearing the sound of window crashing and nonsense from next door a few times, though the former is a lot more frequent.

"What, really!?" Hiyoko asked, now stunned more than horrified.

"Yes, really. And apparently he maintains it now that he is a human," Hina commented.

"The Apostle of the Sun is correct. I am Higure Anghel, the Fallen Servant of God, stained with the Blood of Sin," The boy – Anghel – said.

'… _The Apostle of the Sun?' _Hina thought. Okay, now she's even more confused. Where did that title come from? … Is it just because her first name means sunflower? Also, judging by the Luzon that Ryouta said, he must be a Luzon bleeding heart from the Philippines. That would explain his odd name and strange Japanese. Though the question of his personality is still a mystery.

"Agh! The corruption spreads faster than I expected… I had hoped to find it before it came this far…!" Anghel exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"Are you sure he's not hurt Hi-"

"Sleeping Servant of the Heavens!" Anghel inserted again, this time interrupting Hiyoko and looking up sharply at said girl. She jumped up, obviously surprised.

"Y-Yes…?" Hiyoko gave the others a confused look, unsure that Anghel was talking to her.

"Time is slipping by. Judgment draws ever nearer! You must find The Truth by the Light of the Red Moo- Gah!" Anghel exclaimed, clutching his chest even more now. "I must last… a little longer…! Be silent, Crimson Breast…!"

"You are hurt, aren't you?!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"Because if you aren't, then you're incredibly good acting skills are throwing all of us off and it isn't helping!" Hina said. Hiyoko glared bluntly at her friend.

"Do not touch me!" Anghel exclaimed suddenly, causing attention to be turned back on him.

"Farewell, Edel Blau of the Blue Sky and Apostle of the Sun. Fat decrees that we all shall meet again!" Anghel exclaimed before rushing away.

"… Um… What?" – Hina

"Did that just really happen?" – Hiyoko

"I think you two might've picked up a weird one." – Ryouta

"Coo cooo! (And birdies thought that Okosan was weird!)" – 3 guesses to who said that

After that… brief moment of confusion in silence, Hina looked at everyone else.

"… Let's not discuss what just happened here," She said.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Coo."

Soon, their class went to their elective classroom, which was music. Hina always loved music. She even knew how to play the violin. They sat in music class, with Hiyoko to Hina's left, and the other two behind them. Hiyoko kept looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall above the chalkboard.

"I wonder what those wings felt like… they look like they're wearing ptarmigans on their heads," She said. Hina sweat dropped at this. Only Hiyoko

"Do you wish to mock the great masters, low-born philistine?!" Sakuya – who happened to be sitting at a table to the right of Hina – exclaimed, glaring at Hiyoko. She held her hands up in defense while Hina just sat there, not wishing to get in the middle of all of this. She has a feeling that this is going to become a regular thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that is it! I will tell you, Anghel isn't easy to write, and I'm just getting it from the game. I did, however, find a Google page for, and I kid you not, Anghelism. That's right, Anghelism. Learn everything about the meaning behind Anghel's words with the thing. I have it on standby in case I need to use it to translate stuff. Anyways that's enough for now. Next chapter will be filled with sports festival shenanigans!<strong>

**Thank you all for reading, and please review!**


	5. The Sport's Festival

**Hello everyone and everybirdie! In this chapter, sports festival. Among other things. Also, thank you ****SweetAngelXxX**** for pointing out that typo in the last chapter (which is fixed), for reviewing, and for following and favoriting (I know that's not a real word, but neither is everybirdie) the story. And, just for you, I quickly went to work on this chapter and finished it. It may be short, but it's the best I could get, what with the sports festival and whatnot. Hopefully the mental image of Ryouta in a maid outfit fixes that. Anyways, let's get this started:**

**Warning: This is my first Hatoful Boyfriend story so the canon characters may be a bit OOC (at first). Also, I'm going to be adding some things from the manga, the game, and even the Holiday Star game (though Holiday star stuff will come later). So, there will be spoilers. Also, this chapter will contain cross-dressing. If you're not a fan of this, then just skip the end of the chapter and you'll be good. If not, then you may just continue onward.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Mori, her mother, and Daichi Shizuka. All other characters belong to Hato Moa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was now the Sports Festival. Hina was still going to be a cheerleader, especially since she can't to any intense physical activities. Of course, she had to make it through a crowd that was surrounding where the cheerleaders were supposed to be. Once she got through, she saw why: A brass band was preparing to play, and Sakuya was standing in front of them with a conductor's baton. Hina would sweat drop if she could.<p>

'_Isn't a brass band a bit too much? Also, these guys look like professionals. Shouldn't the cheerleaders actually _be _from the school?' _Hina thought before shaking her head. This is Sakuya she's dealing with.

"You're here!" Sakuya said upon seeing her approach.

"Not cutting any corners like usual, huh, Sakuya?" Hina asked. Sakuya smirked like usual.

"Naturally not. Only the best from a Le Bel," Sakuya answered.

"Sir! Preparations are complete, sir!" A Horn player exclaimed.

"Your orders, sir!" A Tuba player exclaimed.

"Very well! Begin!" Sakuya exclaimed before the band began to play before yelling at Hina, "You! Join in!"

"Um… okay?" Hina asked as she went over to a set of… cymbals? It shouldn't be that hard. Though she had to admit, Sakuya's conducting is awfully flashy. Probably just he Le Bel style. Or it's just Sakuya's style. It's one of the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Later… ~<strong>_

They played for some hours before Sakuya allowed them to take a break. Hina decided to spend that break with Hiyoko, who was in the first aid tent with Yuuya, patching up birdies and humans. Ryouta was also there, mostly because of his sick stomach.

"I heard you cheerleaders from over here. You guys sound like professionals," Hiyoko complimented.

"To be honest, Sakuya and I were the only _students _there. The other 'cheerleaders' actually were professionals," Hina explained. Yuuya chuckled at this.

"Sounds just like my brother. I hope he isn't wearing you thin, Mon Amie," He said. Hina shook her head.

"He's not. I got the cymbals, which is probably the easiest part," She explained.

"By the way Ryouta, how did the three-legged race go?" Hiyoko asked her friend.

"Not too bad, actually. We got second place," Ryouta said. Hina clapped for her good friend.

"COOO COO!"

They all were surprised by the sound of Okosan yelling and turned to look. It seems like Shuu was trying to feed San some kind of drink while they were under a tree. Hina slightly cringed when she saw Shuu force the drink down San's throat.

"Poor San," Ryouta muttered. Hiyoko nodded in agreement. On the bright side though, Okosan won the marathon… but Hina was pretty sure he would've won that even without drinking the drink Shuu gave him. Maybe it was just another one of Shuu's experiments or something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Next Day… ~<strong>_

Class was about to start, and for some odd reason Hiyoko wasn't in class yet. Working at the first aid tent must've been exhausting, especially since there were a lot of bird injuries. Then again, Ryouta wasn't there either. But he texted Hina saying that he had kind of a rough day, so he's probably sleeping in right now. It's odd though; being in the classroom with only San and Sakuya to talk to since she doesn't exactly want to talk to her other classmates. Sakuya gave an angry look as he flipped out his phone in order to check the time.

"Hmph. They're going to be late at this rate," Sakuya said. Hina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Just then, Ryouta came in.

"Good morning, everyone!" He said. He was about to go to his desk when he realized that Hiyoko wasn't there and asked, "Huh? Hiyoko isn't here yet?"

"Coo cooo! (Not yet! She is late!)" San said worryingly.

"It is unusual for her to not be here at this time. She's usually here before I am," Hina commented. Sakuya simply crossed his arms.

"Hmph. You can tell one's worth by their timeliness. You can contact her, can you not, Kawara? Why don't you try calling her?" He asked, looking at Ryouta with an annoyed look. Just then, Ryouta's phone vibrated, and Hina's phone started playing her ringtone; a violin playing very well. The two went to grab their phones while Sakuya raised an eyebrow at Hina.

"Who is playing that violin?" He asked, sounding generally surprised. Hina flipped her phone open, a small smile on her face.

"That's actually me. I liked to play the violin so I decided to record it for my ringtone," She said as she checked what the message was.

"Ah. She was trampled by a buffalo on the way to school. She might take today off…" Ryouta explained as he sat down at his seat. Sakuya slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up, giving Ryouta a bewildered look.

"Wait, what kind of route was Tosaka taking to school?!" He yelled.

"Hiyoko lives in the wilderness a little ways outside of town," Hina answered. Sakuya turned his bewildered look to his vice president.

"Th-the wilderness!? One can live in that sort of place!?" He asked. Ryouta offered to answer that.

"I think it's usually impossible, but Hiyoko said…"

"_Of course a high school girl can survive the wilderness!"_

"… or, something like that. Cool, right?" He asked, before lifting his eyes to the ceiling as he went off into a daydream like state and saying, "Ahh, I want to become strong like Hiyoko, someday…"

"I'm probably not that far off from being strong like her, since I've run with San and I've been taking self-defense lessons at the request of my mother," Hina said. Her mother asked if she could take a self-defense class, since she's at work for a lot of the day. Hina agreed, not really minding the idea itself.

'_As expected of Japan… even high-school girls have the samurai spirit…' _Sakuya thought as he sat back down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Later… ~<strong>_

It was lunch, and Hina was spending it in the classroom. Why?

"Urrrghh… nnngh…."

Because she wanted to make sure Ryouta survived his stomach ache long enough to eat lunch before going to the infirmary.

"Ughh… my stomach doesn't feel well…" Ryouta complained, holding his stomach.

"At this rate, it'd be better to just forget your food and go to the infirmary," Hina said, rubbing his back in an attempt to make him feel better. She was sitting at Hiyoko's desk, since said girl wasn't even there. Okosan, who was also in the classroom with them, looked at Ryouta in concern.

"Coo cooo? Coooo!" (Are you okay? You don't look well!)

"N-no… I kind of have a weak stomach…" Ryouta explained.

"Coo coo, coo! Coooo!" (Okosan shall stroke it! He will flap until it hurts and hurts!)

"Wait, what?" Hina asked. Quickly, she took her hand away from Ryouta's back just as Okosan started hitting it with a repetitive wing attack. Which was super effective too.

"Ow! OW! W-wait, San! My back hurts so much I've forgotten about my stomach!" Ryouta exclaimed. Hina just sighed at the scene before she calmly ate the rest of her lunch. This definitely is going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Later, Again… ~<strong>_

"Okay, good work, everybirdie. That's all for today. Be careful on your way home… Zzz…" Three guesses as to who that is.

"COOOOOO!" (Super Okosan Time has arrived! I will RUN!) San exclaimed, currently running laps around the room. Hina was kind of glad that Sakuya wasn't here anymore, having left already. Otherwise he would yelling at San, like usual.

"He was fast asleep all afternoon, and then he suddenly becomes energetic?" Ryouta asked, watching San run laps.

"Well, this IS Okosan we're talking about," Hina said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. My bad," Ryouta admitted.

"Cooo coo, coo!" (It's because Okosan is burning for the track club! Does Ryouta have anything he burns for in the afternoon?) Okosan asked. Hina had a feeling this wouldn't end very well.

"I go home after school. If you have to go that far, maybe I'm burning for my part-time job, but…"

"Coo cooo!" (If you run with Okosan you'll be burning as you go home!) Okosan exclaimed, grabbing Ryouta's arm. Ryouta realized what was about to happen.

"W-wait, San!" He yelled. It was all in vain because, in mere seconds, they were off, with Ryouta yelled, "Aah! Don't pull me! You'll tell my arm off! You'll tear iiiiit!"

Hina felt incredibly sorry for Ryouta as she got up from her desk and started walking home. Just then, she got a text from Hiyoko:

"_**Hey, listen, Hina! I fought the buffalo again after that! It was great victory!"**_

Hina never before shook her head so hard before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Later, hopefully for the last time… ~<strong>_

Hina fast walked to her old job at the maid café. Sakuya had apparently been told to go there by Hiyoko, and has gotten himself into trouble. Coolene (Ryouta's maid name) asked if she could explain the purpose of a maid to him and make it so the other maids don't attack him. Hina agreed, mostly because she doesn't want the Student Council President wanting to destroy something that is far beyond his reach. When she entered, she saw that Sakuya was back against the wall as the maids glared at him. Coolene, who was wearing a maid outfit, saw her come in and motioned her to go to the Sakuya. Calmly, Hina walked to the group.

"Calm down, everyone and everybirdie, I will handle this," She said. The other maids, wearing their maid outfits, turned to her with sharp looks, but stopped when the saw who she was and stepped to the side, allowing her to approach Sakuya.

"M-Mori? What are you doing here?!" Sakuya exclaimed, surprised to see her here. Hina held up a hand and gave him a serious look, silencing him.

"I'm here to defuse the situation. I was once a maid here, so let me explain something to you that you, Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya, can understand… People of all ranks must hold jobs, and the maids here always strive to practice the highest level of entertainment every day! Disguising themselves under assumed identities while thoroughly and easily completing the tasks given to them… you could say that the maids are- the modern day ninja," Hina explained in a serious yet casual tone. Sakuya's jaw dropped at the ninja part.

"M… Modern day… NINJA!?" He exclaimed before looking at all the maids around him and regaining his composure before saying, "Ah, I see, then… the fabled ninjas, the secret organization of legend, live on in a place like this even now… If you are ninjas, it cannot be helped. I withdraw my previous remarks. My apologies." The maids calmed down at this, some even smirking.

'_Wow, Sakuya really IS weak to the 'ninja' and 'samurai' keywords…' _'Coolene' and Hina thought, sweat dropping.

"Coo cooo!" (What beautiful pudding!)

"Okosan, the pudding isn't for you!"

"M-master, please get away from the pudding!"

"Oko, you dunce! Do you want to invoke the wrath of the ninjas?!"

On that day, Hina learned something. The lesson she learned is that the chaos is even worse when she isn't around. Along with the realization that letting Okosan see a pudding in a maid café, or anywhere for that matter, is a really bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>And, we're done! I'll admit, I wrote most of this just today. Must be some of my Christmas spirit at work. Or it's a Christmas miracle. Either way, I'm posting this chapter on Christmas. Anyways, next chapter will contain 100% more madness. Honestly I'm just waiting until I get to the winter part of the year. I freaking love Miru and Kaku from <span>Holiday Star<span>. That's it for now. I hope you've enjoyed, please review, and happy holidays!**


End file.
